Life with the Halliwells
by Maybelline1802
Summary: Visit the Halliwells as their children grow up, and fight demons. CHAPTER 10 UP! Story Finished. Please R
1. Mystery

Life With the Halliwells  
  
Piper ~ Leo  
  
-Melinda 3 1/2  
  
-Miranda 2  
  
-Mailee 6 months  
  
Phoebe ~ Cole  
  
-Adam 4  
  
-Alex 3  
  
-Ashton 1  
  
Paige ~ Glenn  
  
-Jennifer 4  
  
-Jazmin 4  
  
-James 2  
  
-Jonathen 10 months  
  
Chapter 1~Mystery  
  
"Hello! Anybody home?!?!" Phoebe Halliwell called into the big old manor.  
  
"SHH!!" a voice hissed from around the corner, and then the owner came into view,"Mailee is   
  
sleeping!" Piper said.She had flour on one cheek and an apron covered in the remnants of old  
  
meals.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Phoebe said biting her lip and shifting her son, Ashton to the other hip. Alex   
  
peeked out from behind her leg.  
  
"Auntie Piper!" he said grinning suddenly. He ran out from behind his mom and hugged his aunt.   
  
"Hey, little guy!" Piper said, hugging him back.  
  
"We thought we'd come and visit while Adam was at preschool, and Cole was at work."  
  
"No problem,"Piper said as she turned and went to go enter the kitchen, when she nearly bumped   
  
into two little girls.   
  
"Auntie Phoebe!!!!" they called, running towards her. She knelt down and brought them both into   
  
a tight, one armed hug. Then, they ran off with Alex into the playroom upstairs.   
  
Phoebe and Piper proceeded to go into the kitchen.   
  
"So," Phoebe said, putting Ashton on the floor with a toy, "How is it with Leo these days?" she   
  
asked. Leo and Piper had been fighting alot lately.  
  
"Well, you know," Piper said, sprinkling chocolate chips into the batter,"He's never around, he  
  
comes home, we fight, he leaves."  
  
"You aren't telling me something,"Phoebe said,"I'm your sister, I know these things."  
  
"Ok,"Piper said turning to face her, a pained expression on her face,"He came home smelling   
  
like roses the other night."  
  
"Oh, Piper he didn't!!! That filthy b-" she stopped herself just in time, remembering Ashton.  
  
Just then, Leo orbed in.   
  
"Hey, Piper, Phoebe," he said casually walking towards Piper,"Honey, what are you doing   
  
tonight?" he asked.  
  
"Don't you honey me!" she said, spinning round angrily,"Oh, and I'm not doing anything   
  
tonight," she added as an afterthought.  
  
"Good," he said, then orbed out.  
  
Phoebe and Piper looked at eachother.  
  
"What was that about?" Phoebe inquired.  
  
Piper slid a cookie sheet into the oven,"I really don't know." 


	2. Visits

Life With the Halliwells  
  
Piper ~ Leo  
  
-Melinda 3 1/2  
  
-Miranda 2  
  
-Mailee 6 months  
  
Phoebe ~ Cole  
  
-Adam 4  
  
-Alex 3  
  
-Ashton 1  
  
Paige ~ Glenn  
  
-Jennifer 4  
  
-Jazmin 4  
  
-James 2  
  
-Jonathen 10 months  
  
Chapter 2~Visits  
  
"No! You do not EVER call for things unless it is an emergency! That was very bad!" Paige   
  
scolded her 4 year old daughter, Jazmin.  
  
"But Mommy! She wasn't sharing! I wanted the red crayon!And now I have it." Jazmin said   
  
stubbornly.  
  
"Don't you talk to me like that!" Paige said raising her voice. Down at the coffee table,   
  
Jazmin's twin, Jennifer, was colouring quietly, a smile trying to work it's way onto her lips.  
  
"And, you will share with your sister!"Paige said rounding on her other daughter,"That's the  
  
only box of crayons we have."  
  
Jennifer nodded, biting her lips, and then handed over the yellow, purple and green crayons.  
  
"Can I have the blue one?" Jazmin asked.  
  
Jenny nodded, then handed it over.  
  
"What are you drawing Jenny?"  
  
"I'm drawing me orbing!"Jennifer said proudly, holding up the picture. Blue scribbles covered   
  
a stick drawing that Paige supposed was her.  
  
"That's great honey!"  
  
"Can we hang it on the fridge?"  
  
Paige thought about this for a moment. Her friends had an iteresting habit of appearing right   
  
when Paige wanted them least.  
  
"How about we hang it in the playroom honey,"she suggested. She didn't want one of her friends   
  
asking what the blue scribbles were.  
  
"OK!"  
  
"Hello!!! I'm home!!!" Glenn called as he walked into the big house that the family lived in.  
  
"Hey honey," Paige said, kissing him gently.   
  
"Ewww..."Jazmin and Jenny said making faces.  
  
"Um, could you stay with the girls, I'm just going to go visit my sister. I think Pheebs might  
  
be there too. Jonathen is napping and James is playing upstairs in the playroom. Be home soon!"  
  
Glenn nodded, as Paige orbed out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey! Paige!" Phoebe and Piper said in greeting when she appeared in the kitchen of the big old  
  
manor.  
  
"Hey guys! Just thought I'd come by to see how you guys were."  
  
"Oh, well Phoebe, Leo and the kids are fine, but you will never guess what Leo did."  
  
"What?" Paige asked, curious.  
  
Piper proceeded to tell Paige what she told Phoebe, adding Leo's myserious comment from earlier  
  
with Phoebe piping up with the occaisional detail.  
  
"You do know, that you wear rose perfume."  
  
"Ya, well, how many other women wear rose perfume? And besides, I think he was cheating on me!"  
  
"No way! I-I don't think he would do that! That- that-"  
  
"Ashton,"Phoebe warned Paige.  
  
"Fine, but if he hurts her, I will-"  
  
"Blow him to pieces!" Piper cut in, dumping the last batch of cookies onto the cooling tray   
  
rather violently, missing the tray with a few cookies, that shattered on the floor.  
  
"AHH!!" She fumed, flicking her wrists so that the cookies exploded.  
  
"Piper! Personal gain!"Paige said, bewildered.  
  
"Ya, ya," she said, finally breaking down. She sat down on the chair next to Phoebe, her head   
  
in her hands.  
  
"Piper! It's ok,"Phoebe said, trying to comfort her sister.  
  
"No it's not," she said, her eyes filling with tears,"I loved him so much!" she said, the tears  
  
escaping finally.  
  
"And you do, and he loves you."  
  
"At least he used to," Piper said.  
  
"No. You were meant to be together, you'll see." Paige said stubbornly.  
  
That's the end of chapter 2. Sorry it's so short. You'll find out what Leo is up to in the next   
  
chapter. I don't know when I'll post in though. Please R&R! Thanks!  
  
MayRae 


	3. Reasons

Life With the Halliwells  
  
Piper ~ Leo  
  
-Melinda 3 1/2  
  
-Miranda 2  
  
-Mailee 6 months  
  
Phoebe ~ Cole  
  
-Adam 4  
  
-Alex 3  
  
-Ashton 1  
  
Paige ~ Glenn  
  
-Jennifer 4  
  
-Jazmin 4  
  
-James 2  
  
-Jonathen 10 months  
  
This is the chapter I promised you'd find out what Leo was up to. I hope you like it!  
  
Chapter 3~Reasons  
  
"Melinda! Stop that! You have to go to Auntie Phoebe's tonight. There is no other choice."Piper  
  
fought with her 3 1/2 year old in what seemed like a losing battle.  
  
"But mamma! I don't want to go!"  
  
"Why? You've always liked going to see your cousins before,"Piper tried reasoning.  
  
"Ya, but you and Daddy were going to, and I didn't have to sleep in a different bed."  
  
"Look, I'm sorry, but-"  
  
"WAAAAA!!!!" Mailee started wailing.   
  
"Mummy! She won't turn off!" Miranda said as she tried to calm her little sister.  
  
Piper stood in the middle of it all, trying to cope with being a single mother of three small   
  
children. She looked helpless and stunning in a gorgeous floor length red dress. Or at least   
  
that's what it felt like. Leo never was home to help her. But Phoebe and Paige had been her   
  
constant support group. And they had kids of their own.  
  
"LEO!!" she half wailed.  
  
White lights swirled, and suddenly he was standing right in front of her. She started. He   
  
hadn't come immediatly when she called for a very long time.  
  
He surveyed the scene, scooped up Mailee, and proceeded to calm her down.  
  
"Hello,"Piper said, a smile playing on her lips. It was the old Leo, the one she fell in love   
  
with. Almost. He still hadn't said anything. But that was better than most times.  
  
He picked up and balanced Miranda on his hip, and took Melinda by the arm.  
  
Piper picked up the diaper bag and the girls back packs and looked at Leo.  
  
"Come here," he said softly. She came close. "Closer," he said. She stepped closer, and the   
  
moment she came close enough, he kissed her softly on the lips. She closed her eyes, and when   
  
she opened them, they were standing just outside Phoebe's house. They knocked on the door and   
  
Cole opened it promptly.  
  
"Hello, hello come in!"  
  
"Uncle Cole!"Melinda said happily, forgetting her earlier thoughts.  
  
"Hey sweetheart," he said hugging her.  
  
Phoebe appeared in the doorway. She looked at Piper and Leo, both looking so happy and natural   
  
with eachother and their children and couldn't help smiling. "I think Piper will like Leo's   
  
surprise," she muttered to herself.  
  
Five minutes later, they had bid their goodbyes, and said goodnight to their children. The door  
  
shut, and they were left alone on the porch.  
  
"Let's go, shall we?" Leo asked. Piper smiled and nodded. They orbed out. They appeared just   
  
outside a hotel, in a dark ally way. Leo said nothing until they reached the front desk. "Room  
  
406 please."  
  
"Right upstairs, on the left." the man at the desk said without looking up. He slid a key over   
  
the counter. Leo smiled at Piper and took her arm. They headed upstairs.  
  
"Welcome to paridise," he said as he pushed the door open. Piper gasped.  
  
"Leo! I- I can't believe it!" It was a 1 bedroom suite with a large bathroom, and a kitchen.  
  
"We can spend a whole night together. No kids, no charges-"  
  
"No Elders?" Piper asked.   
  
"No Elders." Leo confirmed. He pulled her in to a gentle kiss. Then a more passionate one.  
  
Piper closed her eyes. It felt so great to be back in Leo's arms. "I love you Leo," she   
  
murmured. They broke apart.  
  
"I love you too," he went to kiss her again, but she gave him her cheek.  
  
"Wait. A couple of questions. Firstly, why haven't you been around lately?"  
  
"The Elders gave me extra charges while they found a new whitelighter for them. He clipped his  
  
wings. They got a new whitelighter, so I can be home again. They also reassigned all of my   
  
other charges except for you and your sisters. And the kids, of course."  
  
"That's great!" she said happily,"But why were you wearing rose perfume?" she said accusingly.  
  
Leo looked uncomfortable. He sighed, then answered,"I missed you, and I thought that maybe the   
  
roses would lessen the hurt."  
  
"Oh Leo!" she gasped, and they kissed again, finally happy.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, that might have been short, but it will be continued, although maybe not right away. I have  
  
lots of homework. :)  
  
Thanks to the people that reviewed. I hope you like the fic. I will add demons soon to those of  
  
you who like the fighting! 


	4. A Little Fun

Life with the Halliwells  
  
Disclaimer: I finally remembered to write one of these things! I don't own nothin, except   
  
the kids.  
  
The ages are the same as they were in the previous chapter.  
  
A Little Fun  
  
"We really should be getting back,"Leo said to Piper as she ran a brush through her hair.  
  
"Oh, but Leo, I've missed you so much, and time without the kids is so rare, and special,"   
  
Piper protested.  
  
"I know baby, but in a few years, we'll be begging them to stay home," Leo said smiling,   
  
and pulling her close.  
  
"I don't wanna think about that,"Piper said quickly.  
  
"OK,"Leo said, kissing her softly.  
  
"Fine, fine, we can go, home," Piper said a smile crossing her face,"but you mister, are   
  
coming with me and the kids to the park tomorrow for a picnic!"  
  
"Alright, we leave in five minutes."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*BACK AT THE MANOR~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yes, I understand," Piper said into the phone,"But could she play next week?" a pause as   
  
she listened to the answer,"Great! Ok, thanks. Bye," She hung up. "ARGHHHHH!" she yelled.  
  
Leo orbed in and rushed to her,"Are you ok?"  
  
Piper laughed,"Yes, I'm fine, but the club might not be. Mandy Moore was supposed to play   
  
at the club tonight, but she cancelled because she wanted to see her friend from here, and  
  
where am I supposed find someone on such short notice?"  
  
"I have an idea. Do you remember when Paige sang at Nate's piano bar a couple of years   
  
ago?"  
  
"Yes, what are you getting at?"  
  
"Well, call her up and ask if she would sing!"  
  
"OK! Thanks so much Leo!" she kissed him on the cheek, and ran over to the phone.  
  
"Hi, Paige, would you do me a huge favour?...."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~AT P3~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cheering broke out as Paige bowed, and hopped off the stage to an estatic Piper and Phoebe who   
  
was cheering along with the crowd.  
  
"That was so awesome Paige!" Piper said, grinning ear to ear.   
  
"I can not believe that was your voice!" Phoebe exclaimed, cheering again.  
  
"Thanks, guys. I still can't believe the guys are taking care of all the kids."  
  
"Me neither, I can only imagine the state of the Manor!"Phoebe said laughing.  
  
"Thanks again Paige, you saved the night. You were better than Mandy Moore in person!"  
  
"It was my job, I had to help save the night. It is your only income source."  
  
"Well, not really. That brings me to the fact that Leo has no charges except for us anymore,   
  
and, he's looking for a job,"Piper said.  
  
I hope you liked it. Sorry it was so short. I'll post more soon. Do you wonder what Leo's   
  
job is? I hope I've kept you hanging! 


	5. New Beginnings

Hey everyone! This is gonna be short, just so you can find out what Leo's job is, cuz I won't be able to write for awhile.   
  
I hope you enjoy it!  
  
"Leo!"Piper called.  
  
"Yes?" Leo said as he came down the stairs.   
  
"Your going to be late if you're still taking Melinda to Paige's."  
  
"Yes, I know. I'm gonna go right now,"he straightened his tie. "Let's go honey," he said as Melinda came into the room.  
  
"Ok daddy! By mommy!" she said kissing Piper on the cheek.  
  
"Bye baby."  
  
"See you later! I hope the orphans like me," Leo said looking worried.  
  
"Don't worry, I like you, the kids like you. You'll be fine,"Piper said reassuringly.  
  
"Ok, thanks Piper. I'll see you at noon, when I pick up Melli."  
  
"See ya later!"  
  
~*~*~*~AT THE TOWN ORPHANAGE~*~*~*~  
  
"So, the kids are in there, I just need you to give them a little discipline, but let them talk to you like a friend, not a parent.   
  
As much as they want parents, I think they need friends."  
  
Leo went into the room. He saw a face there that was very familiar. It looked like Melinda. But it wasn't. He stood there for a   
  
moment, thinking. Then he left the room to call Piper.  
  
~*~*~*~2 DAYS LATER~*~*~*~  
  
"Ok Melissa. Let's go home."Leo said to the little 5 year old.   
  
"Will I finally get to meet my mommy?"  
  
"Yes, you will." Leo said.   
  
Leo had found the child that Piper and him had given up 5 years ago, when they felt they werent ready for a child. He still had   
  
thoughts about her and how things could have been. But now, they could unbind her powers, and teach her to use them. Now  
  
she had parents.  
  
Did you like the twist? I hope so. You'll find out more about Melissa later. Promise. Leo's like a counselor at the orphanage, in  
  
case you didn't get that. Ok, see ya next time!  
  
Thanx for the reviews, btw! 


	6. Normality Inturrupted

This takes place two years in the future, and Piper and Leo haven't told Melissa yet that she is really their child, not just   
  
adopted.  
  
Piper ~ Leo  
  
Melissa ~ 7  
  
Melinda ~ 5 1/2  
  
Miranda ~ 4  
  
Mailee ~ 2 1/2  
  
Phoebe ~ Cole  
  
Adam ~ 6  
  
Alex ~ 5  
  
Ashton ~ 3  
  
Paige ~ Glenn  
  
Jennifer ~ 6  
  
Jazmin ~ 6  
  
James ~ 4  
  
Jonathen ~ 2  
  
Normality Interrupted  
  
"Cole, can you watch Ashton for a couple hours?" Phoebe called through the house. It was Monday, and Cole had Monday's   
  
off, so he usually watched Ashton while she went to Piper's with Paige for a couple of hours. Leo always watched Jonathen   
  
Mailee upstairs so the girls could have time alone.   
  
"Yes,"he responded,"Here, Ashton's sleeping upstairs, so I'll take you."he said, coming into the room.  
  
"No, Cole, I'm perfectly capable of going myself. Besides, he's 3, and can get out of his room at any point in time."  
  
"I'm aware of that. Fine, I'll see you in a couple hours."  
  
"Don't forget to pick up Alex at 11:30. I'll be home in time to get Adam."  
  
"Ok,"Cole said, drawing her in to a gentle kiss. When they pulled apart, they were standing in the entrance way of the Manor.  
  
"COLE!"Phoebe said, and playfully hit him on the arm,"Go home, Ashton's all alone!!"  
  
"Alright, alright!" he said, shimmering out.  
  
"Phoebe!!"Paige said coming into the room, Piper behind her.  
  
"I didn't here you come in,"Piper said smiling,"Then again, I heard you talking to Cole, so that would explain alot."  
  
They laughed.  
  
"Paige, how's your girls liking full day school?"Phoebe asked as they sat down in the kitchen. Piper was putting tea and cookies  
  
on the table.  
  
"Oh, they like it fine! It's their teacher that isn't happy." she responded, frowning.  
  
"Oh! What did they do?" Piper asked.  
  
"Well, seeing as they are identical, they keep switching places, coming to the wrong name, and even swapping classroom   
  
chores! Jazmin was supposed to be on clean-up duty, but since Jennifer is the neat-freak, they swapped for that, and Jazmin   
  
got to be special helper two days in a row!"  
  
Piper and Phoebe laughed.  
  
"That's not funny! I've had to go down and talk to their teacher 3 times already, and it's only the 3rd week!" Paige protested.  
  
"Yeah, ok, that's only sort of funny,"Phoebe said, biting her lip to stop from laughing,"I wouldn't like it if I had to go in, but hey,   
  
I don't have twins!"  
  
"And I asked for it?"  
  
"But you love them,"Piper said,"And that really is all that matters."  
  
"You're right,"Paige said,"Sometimes I lose sight of that, even-"  
  
She was inturrupted by a crash, and a yell, coming from upstairs.  
  
"Leo,"Piper said, getting up and running upstairs.  
  
When they got to Leo in the nurery, he was lying on the floor, unconcious.   
  
"Oh my god, Leo!!" Piper called, running over to him. She felt all around him for blood, but thankfully, she found none.  
  
"Where's the kids?" Phoebe said faintly.  
  
"Oh my god!!!" Paige cried.  
  
Piper looked up. Finally, after shaking Leo for a moment, he sat up slowly.  
  
"Piper, a demon, had Ashton with him, took Mailee...and Jimmy," he said hoarsly.  
  
Piper hugged him tight, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Let's go to the book,"Paige said, her arm around Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe was gasping for breath, trying to grasp the fact that her baby was gone.  
  
"It'll be ok," Paige said, trying to comfort her, tears rolling down her own cheeks.   
  
They headed upstairs together, Leo walking carefully.   
  
"We'll get them back, hon, don't worry."Leo said, hugging Piper.  
  
"I hope so," she replied.  
  
TBC!! Hope you liked it. Sorry to leave ya hanging! Next week, I'll update! 


	7. Incredible Power

Sorry I took so long to update. I've been SOOOOO busy. Well, here's another chapter!  
  
Incredible Power  
  
"Leo, you have to go to the school and bring the kids home." Piper said, worried.  
  
"Piper, the demon is not going to go to the school. Besides, even if he did, he would go there first, so you wouldn't be on to him, and he'd have time to get our babies.  
  
"OK," Piper muttered.   
  
"I want my baby back,"Phoebe said quietly.  
  
"COME ON! Are we going to hit the book or not!!"Paige said impatiently.  
  
"We're coming,"Piper said taking a deep breath.  
  
Phoebe nodded, and followed her sisters upstairs, sniffing.  
  
~*~*~*~2 HOURS LATER~*~*~*~  
  
"Is this him?"Paige asked Leo.  
  
"Nope."  
  
Paige flipped some more pages, past the elves and wood nymphs,"This?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Ok, It's time to pick up the kids from school."Piper said. "Phoebe, come with me."  
  
"I don't want to,"Phoebe mumbled.  
  
"Come on. Just because Ashton's missing doesn't mean you can shut yourself off from the rest of your family. Get your lazy bum off the couch!" Piper scolded.  
  
Phoebe got up slowly.  
  
"That's a good girl!" Piper said, giving her sister a hug."Leo, can I borrow your truck? Phoebe can take the truck, and I'll take my van."  
  
Leo nodded.  
  
"That him?"Paige asked in monotone.  
  
"Nope."  
  
Piper and Phoebe had just got back with all the kids. Phoebe went into the kitchens to fix up snacks, and watch the kids while Piper took a sleeping Miranda upstairs.   
  
"Hey,"Piper said softly.  
  
Paige and Leo looked up from the book,"Hey,"Leo said.  
  
"This him?"Paige asked exasperatedly.  
  
Leo glanced at the picture and started to shake his head, but then,: "Yes that's him!!"  
  
Piper walked over to the book, and started reading:  
  
"Delthrow. A high level demon that steals magical children to work in his lair, spinning their magic to make a force so powerful, it could completly wipe good magic from the earth."  
  
"That's insane!" Paige said loudly.   
  
"SHHH!" Piper hissed, nodding down at Miranda, still asleep in her arms.  
  
"Sorry,"Paige whispered.  
  
Suddenly, they heard Phoebe's yell from downstaris.  
  
"DEMON! IN THE-" she was cut off, and there was a thump. Three sets of wails sounded from the kitchen, a blast and another thump.   
  
Piper Leo and Paige arrived in the kitchen, to see the demon, Delthrow, lying on the floor by the table in a heap, Phoebe unconcious by the stove, Melinda, Alex and James in tears, and Melissa, the twins, and Adam standing just feet away from the demon on the floor, the twins looking triumphant.  
  
Adam concentrated hard, and a tiny fireball grew in his hand. He threw it with all his might at the demon. It didn't do anything, but he still looked proud of himself.  
  
Melissa, breathing hard, eyes narrowed, flicked her hands at the demon just as Piper had taught her, and the demon blew up, dissapearing.  
  
Piper and Paige rushed in to the kids, Leo put Miranda down on the floor beside the other children. She was awake now. He ran over to heal Phoebe.  
  
She sat bolt upright. "Are they all ok?" Phoebe asked looking around for the demon.  
  
"It's ok,"Piper said, sushing Melinda, and handing Alex to Phoebe, hugging Melissa tightly in one arm.  
  
"Our kids vanquished him!" Paige said.  
  
"No way!" Phoebe said, beckoning to Adam, and wrapping him tightly in a hug.  
  
Just then, three small forms appeared on the other side of the room.   
  
"Look!"Melissa said, pointing. They all looked.  
  
"Our babies!!" Phoebe said, getting up off the floor to go to Ashton.   
  
"They're back!"Paige said.  
  
Piper gently picked Mailee up off the cold floor, and held her close. "I love you,"she whispered.  
  
Ok, once again, sorry I took so long. But here it is. Hope you like it!  
  
TBC 


	8. The Revelation

To make up for being busy, I'm posting another chapter now. Well, here it is!  
  
This takes place 3 years after Incredible Power.  
  
Piper ~ Leo  
  
Melissa ~ 10  
  
Melinda ~ 8   
  
Miranda ~ 6(Almost 7)  
  
Mailee ~ 5   
  
Phoebe ~ Cole  
  
Adam ~ 9  
  
Alex ~ 8  
  
Ashton ~ 5  
  
Paige ~ Glenn  
  
Jennifer ~ 9  
  
Jazmin ~ 9  
  
James ~ 7  
  
Jonathen ~ 5  
  
The Revelation  
  
"Mommy," Melissa said one morning while her Piper was putting her hair into a french braid,"Why do all our names start with 'M'? And why does my name too? I mean, I AM adopted."  
  
"Well,"Piper began,"I guess I should start by telling you something I should have told you 5 years ago."  
  
"When I was adopted?"  
  
"Yes. You were, by law, adopted. But I am your real Mommy."Piper said,"And Leo's your real Daddy."  
  
"What do you mean?"she asked, confused.  
  
"Well, when you were born, mommy and daddy decided that we weren't ready for a baby, so we gave you up for adoption after naming you Melissa, because we really liked the letter 'M'. We missed you so much, and sometimes I wondered whether we'd done the right, thing in giving you up. But now, by some lucky twist of fate, we have you back again. I love so much, angel. Don't ever think we didn't love you, because we did."  
  
Melissa stopped and thought for a minute. "Ok, that would explain why me, Melinda and Miranda and Mailee always get told we look alike. And I love you too."  
  
Piper hugged her daughter in tight, and rocked her back and forth.  
  
"Ok, Missy, go brush your teth, and we can go in 10 minutes. Make sure your sisters are ready."  
  
"K mommy!"  
  
Piper walked downstairs to call the school.  
  
"Hello? This is Piper Halliwell Wyatt, Melissa's mother... She's going to be later for school this morning....I'm taking her for breakfast....Yes, special occasion....Ok, Thanks...Bye."  
  
Piper grabbed her purse, and called up the stairs,"Ok girls, lets go!!"  
  
4 sets of little feet thundered down the stairs, Mailee in the lead.  
  
"Mommy! Guess what! We get to finger paint today!" She said excitedly. She had just started kindergarten, and was very determined to be the best in the class.  
  
"Wow! That's great!" Ok, everybody in the car,"  
  
"Mom, can me and Melissa take the bus?" Melinda asked.  
  
"No, not yet. Next year, when Mailee's old enough."  
  
Melinda sighed. Yet again, the same answer.  
  
Piper dropped the kids off at school, but beckoned Melissa back into the car.   
  
"Come on Melissa, we are going for a treat."  
  
"But I'll miss school!" She protested.  
  
Piper laughed."It's ok hon, I already phoned the school."  
  
"Oh,"she said, and hopped in the car,"Where are we going?" she asked as she buckled up.  
  
"Starbucks," Piper said, "You can have a smoothie, and I'm getting coffee!" she laughed.  
  
"Mmmmmm....." Melissa licked her lips.  
  
"Mom, I love you."  
  
"I love you too, baby."  
  
I know that was short, but I hope you liked it. Next week!  
  
TBC 


	9. Newfound Activities

This is right after Revelation. Sorry it took so long to update.  
  
Newfound Activities   
  
"Hey sweet pea," Paige said to her daughter, Jennifer as she came into the living room early Saturday morning.  
  
"Hi mommy,"Jennifer said sleepily, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Your up early,"Paige said sipping her coffee.  
  
Jennifer crawled up onto her lap,"I had a bad dream. Demon's were attacking everybody, and you- you died."  
  
Paige hugged her daughter close, rocking slightly."Don't worry, that will never happen."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive. Tell you what. To get your mind off it, today is Clubs Day at the mall, where differnt clubs, sports teams and other activities all set up tables. Do you want to come check that out with me? I'm already taking your brothers. Jimmy wants to play basketball, and Johnny wants to try swim club."  
  
"Sure! Can Jazmin come?" Jenny and Jazmin were really close.  
  
"If she wants."   
  
"Yay!!"she said, completely forgetting her dream.  
  
"Can I watch cartoons?" Jazmin asked as she came into the room.  
  
Paige nodded. Her quiet morning was over.  
  
~*~*~*~AT THE MANOR~*~*~*~  
  
"Leo, honey, can you please go get Melinda out of her room? We are going to the mall for clubs day. Tell her if she wants to play basketball, she's going to have to hurry!!"  
  
"Mommy? Can I do dancing lessons? Pleeeeeease?" Miranda asked.  
  
"We'll see. Just a minute. MELISSA!!!!" she called.  
  
"Yeah?" Melissa poked her head around the corner.   
  
"Come ON!"  
  
"Ok, I'm coming."  
  
Finally Piper got everyone in the car. The arrived at the mall, and met Phoebe fighting with Alex at the entrance, Ashton was jumping up and down with excitement, and Adam had his hand on his little brothers head.  
  
"No! You can't play basketball, do swim club and play indoor soccer. You have to pick ONE!"  
  
"Basketball!" Melinda said.  
  
Alex nodded, "Basketball."  
  
"Good boy," Phoebe said straightening up and pulling her purse over her shoulder,"Hey Piper,"she said uninthusiastically.  
  
"Let's go in," Piper said.  
  
They wandered through the mall until they came to the montage of tables set up in the North End. Suddenly, Miranda spied a table that had pointe shoes, jazz shoes and tap shoes on display, pictures of dancers and all sorts of stunning movements. She grabbed her mothers hand.   
  
"Come on!! That's what I want to do!" she said. Piper looked over, then went to talk with the woman sitting at the table.  
  
"Hi!" she said cheerily,"I'm Lena Corina, the artistic director of Northern Academie of Dance. How may I help you?"  
  
"Hi!" Miranda said grinning up at Lena,"I wanna dance!"  
  
"Well, I think we have just the classes for you. Mrs.-"she paused, realizing she didn't have a name.  
  
"Halliwell-Wyatt,"Piper replied,"But Piper will do just fine.  
  
"Well, Piper. How about the Junior classes. There are 4 classes a week, ballet, jazz, tap, and modern. Several classes are also provided for specialized training, such as character, acrobatic dance, and musical theatre. A test of skills is nessecary for the proper placement in classes."  
  
"Wow!" Piper said, pleased with the variety,"Can we do a trial run of all classes in the first week? I think that Miranda will do ballet and jazz definetly. Perhaps even modern or something interesting."  
  
"Of course,"Lena replied. She handed Piper a pamphlet. It outlined training programs and had a schedule on the back. Piper looked it over.  
  
"Ok, thank you! I'll see you Monday afternoon then." Piper said taking Mailee's hand.  
  
They walked the length of the mall, stopping to sign Melissa up for swim club with Adam and Jennifer and Jazmin, and Melinda to play basketball with Alex. James decided he wanted to play indoor soccer, while Mailee, Ashton and Jonathen were on the list for after-kindergarten gymnastics classes for little guys, twice a week.  
  
~*~*~*~LATER~*~*~*~  
  
"Well, I'm glad that's over with,"Piper said to Phoebe and Paige. They had gotten three way calling for this very purpose.   
  
"Same here. Adam is disgusted that he picked the same thing as 3 of his girl cousins."  
  
Paige and Piper laughed.   
  
"Miranda is really excited. She's going for skill testing on Monday, right after school."  
  
"Oh, wow! I hope she gets a good, erm, score." Paige said.  
  
Piper chuckled."It's not a score, it's just to assure proper placement. Sort of like tryouts, but less stressful."  
  
"Oh. That's good."  
  
"I have to go,"Phoebe said,"Cole's yelling at me that the spaghetti sauce is gross. I just tasted it, and it was fine!"  
  
"See ya later,"Paige and Piper said, and Phoebe hung up.   
  
"Sometimes she worries me,"Piper said to Paige.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, she's been felling off for a couple of days, and now funny tasting sauce, and a bit of a fever this morning, or so Cole said. She just doesn't take a break!"  
  
"Oh,"Paige thought for a moment,"I think I'll take her kids tomorrow. Me Cole and Glenn will take them to McDonalds Playhouse for snacks and a runaround. If Cole agrees, that is. I was going anyways."  
  
"Oh! That's a great idea! I'll see you later. The timer on the chicken just went off."  
  
"Ok, bye."Paige said.  
  
~*~*~*~AFTER SCHOOL ON MONDAY~*~*~*~  
  
"Well,"Lena said,"I think we have a little contortionist on our hands! We only have two others in the studio! You're welcome to take acrobatic dance classes along with your other chosen classes."  
  
"OH WOW!" Miranda burst,"Can I mommy!! Please, please?"  
  
Piper pondered this. "Ok, I guess. But you'd better be good!"  
  
"I will, I promise!"Miranda said bouncing up and down.  
  
The End of Chapter 9. TBC  
  
I apologize if you don't know what acrobatic dance is, or what a contortionist is. It's all sort of like gymnastics. It's probably in the dictionary. Look it up on Google, maybe?  
  
See ya later! 


	10. Unexpected Surprise

This takes place right after Newfound Activities, its mid september.   
  
Unexpected Surprise   
  
"Let's GO Mom!" Adam called to his mother. "We're going to be LATE!"   
  
Phoebe came around the corner rummaging in her purse,"Ok, ok. Go get in the car. I'll be right there."  
  
"Arn't we picking up Jaz, Jen and Missa?"  
  
"Oh shoot!" Phoebe cried. She ran back into the kitchen and got on the phone.   
  
"Hello?"Piper answered the phone.  
  
"Hi Piper, it's Phoebe. I know that its kind of late, but can you pick up Adam and the twins? I don't feel well."  
  
"Oh, ok..."Piper said puzzled."I'll be there in 5 minutes."  
  
"Thank you so much!" Suddenly, a wave of unexpected nausea washed over Phoebe. "I gotta go Piper!" she said quickly, hung up the phone and ran into the bathroom.   
  
~*~*~*~AT THE MANOR~*~*~*~  
  
Beepbeepbeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep! Went the phone. Piper stared at it.   
  
"Phoebe?" No answer. "MELISSA! WE HAVE TO GO NOW!"  
  
Melissa came running down the stairs with her towel in hand. "I thought that Aunt Phoebe was picking me up."  
  
"She's sick. We have to go get Adam. And the twins."  
  
"We're going to be late," Melissa put in.  
  
"I KNOW! We have to go!" Piper said angrily.  
  
Melissa's eyes went wide.   
  
Piper looked at her daughter. "I'm sorry, I'm just worried about your Aunt."  
  
"It's ok," Melissa said in a small voice. She grabbed her jacket, and they both ran out the front door.   
  
~*~*~*~2 DAYS LATER~*~*~*~  
  
"Congratulations Mr. And Mrs. Turner! You're pregnant!" The doctor said. "I'll see you in a couple of months. Call me if you have any concerns." he left the room.   
  
Phoebe hugged Cole, grinning. Cole wrapped her tightly in his arms and kissed her.  
  
"Lets go, we have to pick up the kids from school." Phoebe said getting up.   
  
They left the room hand in hand, bubbling inside.   
  
~*~*~*~SUNDAY MORNING~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey!" Phoebe said as Piper opened the door. 8 kids, Paige, Glenn and Leo appeared in the room behind Piper. Phoebe held open the door and 3 more kids walked into the house, followed by Cole.   
  
A chorus of shouts and greetings went up in the hallway. The kids started grabbing eachother and running away in separate directions. The three sisters headed for the kitchen where Piper was making pancakes, eggs bacon and toast, and the guys went into the living room.   
  
"So, how are you feeling Phoebe?" Paige asked looking at her older sister.   
  
"Yeah, how are you feeling?" Piper asked flipping a pancake.   
  
Phoebe grinned,"I'm pregnant."  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Piper and Paige cried.  
  
"Oh my gosh! You're pregnant!!" Piper gasped.  
  
"When did you find out?" Paige asked.  
  
"Two days ago," Phoebe said.   
  
Paige and Piper bear hugged their sister.  
  
"I can't wait to tell the kids."Phoebe put her hands on her flat stomach.  
  
"They'll be so excited," Paige said.  
  
"I hope."  
  
"Well,"Piper said,"Pancakes are ready." Piper poked her head out the door, "BREAKFAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she called.   
  
A thundering noise sounded from above as all 11 kids came running down the stairs.   
  
Once they were all sitting at the table, Phoebe spoke up, Cole holding her hand.   
  
"We have an announcement to make," Phoebe said."We're pregnant."  
  
I hope that you enjoyed this fic, I will be adding another fic soon, with a different title. Look for "Second Generation" it will take place about 4 years from now. The fic will be focused on Melissa, told from her point of view. I hope you like it! Thanks for the reviews by the way, I really enjoy knowing people actually read my writing. 


End file.
